A Daughter's Dilemma
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Kaede, now a hero with HeroTV is faced with some facts that she'd rather not have known. Can she protect her father from the 'dangers' that are her coworkers? Written for a prompt. Takes place a few years after the series.


**Title:** A Daughter's Dilemma  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1030  
**Pairing:** Older!Karina/Kotetsu, (hinted) Nathan/Kotetsu, Older!Pao Lin/Kotetsu...?, Protective!Kaede against the world  
**Prompt:** "Jesus Christ! Is there anyone in this room that isn't secretly crushing on Kotetsu?"  
**Type:** Post Series Setting (a few years in the future )  
**Genre:** General, Humor, perhaps slight crack  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tiger and Bunny, the show and its characters belong to their respective owners.  
**VTM: **Third attempt at a Tiger and Bunny fic, I'm still a little shaky on it, so forgive me if this is not my best work. It might not have been what the OP was looking for with their prompt, but I did get a good work out in terms of getting creative with this. I had a good time working with this prompt and I hope that you enjoy this all the same.

-o-o-

Kaede was sitting with Karina and Pao Lin, and Nathan in the cafeteria. She had been enjoying her first couple of weeks as a hero of HeroTV. She was glad that she had been welcomed warmly, much to her relief. It definitely helped that she knew some of the heroes that she would be working with.

"So Kaede, how are you adjusting?" Nathan asked. "You seem like you're still trying to get your sea legs."

"Um, well I'm doing okay. It's a little harder than I thought it'd be." Kaede admitted.

"I bet the hero academy makes it look easy, huh?"

Kaede thought about it for a moment, while it was true, she didn't want to sound like a complete rookie, even if she was one. "Sort of, there's a lot of stuff that they don't prepare you for, that's for sure."

"Hasn't your Dad helped you train at all?" Karina asked with a concerned tone.

"W-well, yeah, but..." Kaede looked away from them.

Nathan gave a knowing smile. "Hmm, I see, you thought you were too smart for your dad's advice?"

Kaede sighed, Nathan hit the nail right on the head. It didn't help that her dad was also now a teacher at the hero academy. He now was responsible for looking after more than just her in terms of training. Sometimes she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the students in his class. They actually seemed to be enjoying their time with her father. It kind of made her wish that she wasn't as much of a brat as she was when she was younger, but she would never admit that out loud.

"Hmm, speaking of Kotetsu, he's still been up to his old tricks, isn't he?" Nathan said with a small laugh. "So much for being 'retired'."

Pao Lin smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah, I saw him a few days ago in that new suit that Saito and Barnaby had been working on."

Kaede canted her head to the side. "Huh? What suit?"

"Saito, Barnaby, and Ben have been having Kotetsu test out some new super suit." Pao Lin explained. "It's pretty cool, I hear that he might be called 'Armored Tiger'."

"Ooh, that's got a sexy ring to it." Karina said with a smile. "The idea of Kotetsu still doing a little hero work on the side on its own is actually kind of sexy."

Kaede narrowed her eyes, frowning slightly. That comment made her feel a little uncomfortable. "What's sexy about that?"

"Maybe, it's the idea of an ex-next still finding a way to rise to the occasion?" Nathan pointed out. "Powers or not, the guy is still a hero at his core. It's a quality that some people find a little sexy."

"Ew...you guys are so weird." Kaede said as she shook her head at the other three heroes. "The word 'sexy' and my dad just don't mix. He's just being stupid, if it was Barnaby, then I could see what you mean. He's definitely something yummy."

"Well, I will agree with you on Barnaby being yummy, but the two of them always did have a way on splitting fans." Nathan said thoughtfully. "Barnaby is very popular for his looks and charm, but then again there are also people that would find Kotetsu attractive too. Sometimes there's a certain appeal that only an older man can have. I'm sure that there are probably a few students in his class that probably are crushing on your dad as we speak."

"Huh?" Kaede blinked. It took a moment for the thought of her father having fans that were crushing on him to really set in. Kaede couldn't help but shiver, it was just all too weird. "Ugh! You guys, don't even joke like that. People crushing on my dad? It's my dad, he's incredibly lame!"

"It's not that hard to believe, a while back I used to have the biggest crush on your father." Karina admitted with a small smile.

"Huh? Are you serious?" Kaede said, her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Sweet heart, you still have a soft spot for him." Nathan said with a knowing smile. "You act like the lunches and drinks you go out together on as if they were dates."

"I do not!" Karina said as she blushed. "I just enjoy his company!"

"Mmm hmm..." Nathan gave a knowing smile.

"...Okay, so he's still sexy." Karina said in a blunt tone. "There, I said it, happy?"

Pao Lin couldn't help but laugh, however Kaede didn't seem amused in the least.

"You guys, seriously! He's my dad! He can't be 'sexy'! He just can't be!"

"Honey, you might not see it being his kid, but your dad is a nice specimen of man. I guess it doesn't help that he's handling age like a pro." Nathan pointed out with a smirk. He had to admit, Kotetsu wasn't bad on the eyes even today. "Actually I think quite a few people have crushed on Tiger at some point or another. I'll admit, there are times where I find that I wouldn't mind keeping that lonely Tiger some company at night."

Kaede leaned away from Nathan. "Yuck! NATHAN! That's just gross!"

"What? Your dad can have a sex life. Or at least a cuddle life..." Nathan said with a wink, which just earned a cringe from the new hero.

"He's what some people would call "adorkable", I guess." Pao Lin said suddenly.

The three looked at Pao Lin in surprise.

"What? He is." Pao Lin said with a blink.

"Pao Lin, please don't tell me you had a crush on him too..." Kaede said

"If I was more into guys, then maybe..." Pao Lin began. "But I kind of just see him like an adorkable uncle."

"Oh thank god..." Kaede said with relief. "That would have been so weir-"

"But if I was drunk enough, then I won't make any promises. It's on!" Pao Lin said with a little glint in her eye. This earned her shocked stare from the other three heroes.

"You guys...are all assholes." Kaede grumbled. Her head hit the table with a light 'thud'. _'Dad...you are so stupid. I'm going to have to protect you from all these crazy people, won't I?'_

Karina then checked her watch. "Oops! I got to go, I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you heading?" Nathan asked with a smirk, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"On another date with Tiger~!" Karina said with a wink.

Kaede shot up from her seat. "Oh no you don't! Come back here!" In a bright blue flash Kaede found her legs encased in ice. "Huh? BLUE ROSE! You cheater!"

"Catch me if you can, Kaede~!" Karina said in a sing song voice. "All is fair in love and war~!"

-The End-


End file.
